


B&B by the Beach

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: My imagining of what could have happened when Robert got his car back.





	B&B by the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little snippet of what could have happened. Wrote this very quickly so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! X

'What a day ey, Mr Sugden?' Sighed Robert as he clinked his beer bottle with his husbands'.

'What a day indeed, Mr Dingle.' Aaron smiled as his beer bottle tapped Roberts. They just sat their a while, admiring the deep night sea waves slowly lapping upon the shore. Roberts chubby little toes rubbing against Aarons small ones, shoulders touching with Aarons head upon Roberts. They'd had an eventful day, and once Robert got his car back (along with their bags and beer) they drove to their house where Aaron parked his car and hopped into Roberts, who whisked them off to a nearby beach, checked them into a double room suite, overlooking the beautiful sea view. The cold wind blew their hair, and noticing a slight shiver from his husband, Robert took off his jacket, placing it over his husband.

'Robert?' Aaron asked, smiling up.

'You're only little.' He smiled, pulling his husband in close, pressing a deep, loving kiss onto his temple.

'I gotta ask. How long did it take you to make that rhyme up?'

'I dunno. Just came out of nowhere. Got old DSI Tink back..'

'DSI Tink?'

'Yeah. My car. The number plate is DSI TNK-it looks like DSI Tink!'

'Whatever you say mate.'

'My poor baby, deserves a break.'

'Why? I'm fine!'

'Oh I meant...um you as well, you helped a lot but he weren't half yanking that throttle!'

'Oh..you mean the car?'

'Yeah. My poor boy. I swear he's scratched him and all!'

'Come here, soft lad!' Aaron smiled as he nestled into his husband, as they shared a kiss. The moon creating a spotlight onto the couple.

'Aaron?' Robert said, voice muffled by the kiss.

'Hmm..mm.'

'My feet are wet.'


End file.
